Atrapando a Santa Claus
by Tatjash
Summary: Clint y Natasha tienen que atrapar a un terrorista con un peculiar nombre en Navidad...


Es mi primer fic Clintasha, puede que incluso el último XD Pero es un regalo a Carol / Marion S Lee (a la que al a vez agradezco que me corrigiera mis errores, posiblemente convirtiendo este fic en el mejor escrito técnicamente que hecho nunca, no de contenido, el contenido es mío, siento el surrealismo XD) Se que no es gran cosa, y sé que posiblemente es demasiado «raro» para el tipo de fics que estoy segura se publicarán de este tema. Pero bueno, es Navidad. En Navidad estas cosas están permitidas. Abrazos. Y por supuesto, Feliz Navidad :p

**Atrapando a Santa Claus**

Clint y Natasha llegaron a aquella localización segura de SHIELD. La misión había sido dura e inesperada, pero resultó un auténtico éxito. El combate terminó en un cuerpo a cuerpo de los agentes contra el terrorista al que apodaban _Santa Claus,_ un nombre bastante peculiar para un villano en aquellas fechas. El modus operandi del hombre era bastante curioso, ya que se encargaba de dejar explosivos bajo los abetos que los enemigos tenían en sus casas.

Los enemigos de Santa Claus habían sido agrupados en una lista negra que el terrorista había creado durante el año. Siempre eran tres los elegidos, al igual que los Reyes Magos. Cuando eran aniquilados, no quedaba resto de ellos, solo una corona dorada en el lugar del atentado. Los resultados solían ser catastróficos.

Como era de esperar, dado el mote que utilizaba, solo actuaba una vez al año. La noche de Nochebuena. Pillarle hasta entonces, sin duda había sido bastante imposible, porque era bastante escurridizo. Lo que Santa Claus no pudo prever fue, que en aquella ocasión, él sería el sorprendido.

Cuando Santa Claus entró por la ventana del objetivo al que había planeado asesinar aquella noche, se topó de lleno con Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, dos de los mejores agentes que SHIELD tenía en nómina. La experiencia de ambos en el combate estaba repleta de misiones, cuyos éxitos, así los avalaban.

Santa Claus resultó ser, para sorpresa de ambos, un experto en artes marciales y Natasha tuvo que extremar las precauciones cuando luchó contra él.

Clint no tuvo más remedio que actuar cuando el terrorista sacó una de sus cajas regalo con explosivos de su saco. Sabía que ella era muy capaz, pero no podía consentir que ninguna caja explotara aquella noche y menos que aquel tipo lo usara contra su compañera.

Una vez terminado con él, los dos agentes no habían contado con que aquel hombre tenía seguidores, los cuales se hacían llamar a sí mismos, de forma icónica e irónica, los _elfos_.

Eran como soldados vestidos de verde militar, que actuaban en grupos, simulando ser esos pequeños hombrecillos que acompañaban al verdadero mito que traía regalos el día de Navidad. Se infiltraban entre la gente y ofrecían caramelos con excesivo azúcar; provocando que los que los consumían, fueran hallados muertos horas después por un ataque de diabetes. O así lo habían llamado los médicos que habían tratado estos casos.

Clint, Natasha y otros agentes de SHIELD, habían combatido contra ellos, pero eran tantos que había sido casi imposible hacerse con ellos, hasta que fueron atraídos con los clásicos y típicos villancicos de Navidad.

Ya en la casa segura, Clint y Natasha podrían descansar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se les informaría sobre su nueva misión. Tenían toda la noche de Nochebuena libre para hacer lo que les diera la gana.

- ¡Parece que hemos salvado la Navidad, Nat! - bromeó el arquero. Este se despojó de la camiseta de su uniforme y rebuscó en el petate una limpia, que se colocó de inmediato.

Para su sorpresa, Natasha rompió a reír. A Clint le encantaba verla reír a carcajadas de aquella forma. Era tan extraño y a la vez tan sublime... Al fin y al cabo, aquella espía a la que algunos conocían como la Viuda Negra no era famosa por sonreír en exceso.

La risa bajó de intensidad cuando Natasha advirtió algo.

- ¿Clint? - dijo ella mirando al techo.

Sin necesitar explicación alguna, Clint alzó la mirada donde estaba la vista de ella. Y pudo ver el muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Clint miró a su compañera, algo expectante, no porque le importara aquella tonta tradición, sino intrigado de cómo podría tomárselo ella. Intentó mostrarse casual y quitarle importancia; con un interés secreto. En que la respuesta de Natasha fuera afirmativa.

- ¡No tenemos porqué hacerlo si no quieres!

- Veo que lo de Ojo de Halcón se limita a tus dotes con el arco ¿no? - sonrió una Natasha totalmente sorprendente y desinhibida. Lo cogió de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella.

- ¡Ven aquí!

Y le besó. Le beso con ganas, con ese tipo de besos que tienen historia, que describen el deseo loco que si no se controla, se te puede ir de las manos por la intensidad del momento. Un beso que tanto habían ansiado ambos en sus noches más frías.

La separación de los labios fue mucho menos brusca y Natasha sonrió.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Clint!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Nat!

**FIN**


End file.
